


We'll be waiting

by countingonrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Death, F/M, Gay, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, People cry, Romeo and Juliet style, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slytherin, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingonrain/pseuds/countingonrain
Summary: TW: main character deaths, implied neglect, suicide (of sorts)***Time passed and Blaise's words continued to flow as fast as his tears. He laughed at past jokes, that now seemed empty and lifeless. But he would live and remember the happier times once more. For Theo***
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 5





	1. We'll be waiting

**Author's Note:**

> TW: main character deaths, implied neglect, suicide (of sorts) 
> 
> ***Time passed and Blaise's words continued to flow as fast as his tears. He laughed at past jokes, that now seemed empty and lifeless. But he would live and remember the happier times once more. For Theo***
> 
> love this ship and personally don't think there are enough stories out there so i did this.....
> 
> dont own harry potter( obviously)
> 
> words that look *like this* are signed. i dont know much about sign so if i make mistakes please correct me 
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Theo was born with a number on his wrist. In a world where everyone – muggle or magic – had numbers on their wrists. The numbers of words you could speak in your lifetime. Unless you met your soulmate. Then it would be replaced with a small loop. an infinity. Allowing you to talk as much as you wanted for the rest of your life. Some peoples lives were quiet. Having never met their soulmate or forced into an arranged marriage as was the case of many purebloods. Others lives contained sounds; having met their fated. People with millions of words were envied and those with few: pitied Theo fell into the unspoken middle category. Just enough to be able to talk throughout your life if that's what you chose but not enough to talk whenever you needed or wanted to.

420,697.

A number that didn't change. Theo was a part of the sacred 28. So, his parents had been married to continue pure bloodlines. His life was silent. Only communicating through sign as was the case for nearly every pureblood family. He'd never been close to his parents.

They were Slytherins. It was what was expected of them.

So, when his mother died, Theo didn't notice any change in the house. He was still only communicating with the elves and his younger brother Orion. Raised to believe that love was a weakness. Friends were a weakness. You needed allies. Not someone to get attached to.

*********

Years passed, silent and harsh, until the day came. The day Theo would leave for Hogwarts. For the first time in his life, he learnt what it was like to laugh and feel free and happy. He broke the rules his father had given him. He made friends. Close friends.

*******

Years once again passed and Theo found himself once again doing exactly what he had been told never to do. Theo fell in love. Not wife a pure blood girl. Not with his fated. Not even with a girl. But his beast friend. Blaise Zabini. A boy.

Friends became friends with benefits which over time evolved into boyfriends. They were as happy as they could be expected to be. A secret among Slytherins. An unspoken vow was made to never tell anyone outside of their school and house. To others they were rude frosty arrogant and cruel. Inside the four walls of their common room, they thrived. They broke pureblood rules they did as they pleased. it was a time where they could be themselves.

*********

"I love you" the words fell out of his mouth before he had realised what had happened. Blaise looked up from his place by the lake confusion etched on his face.

*what?* his fingers danced in the air,

"I love you" Theo laughed as he realised what he'd said. The fact that he'd finally spoken. The words seemed to flow like silk off his tongue, making him winder how he had lasted so long without speaking. Without saying it.

"Blaise Zabini, I love you!" god even his name seemed perfect.

Blaise's confusion was replaced by a confusing combination of shock and anger. An expression Theo had never seen before, particularly on his boyfriends usual unreadable face. *why are you speaking? You're wasting your words*

Theo laughed again "I love you I love you I love you!"

More anger slipped onto Blaise's face *I love you too. Now stop. You'll waste your words.*

A laugh bubbled once again up Theos throat

"I have thousands! As far as I'm concerned that's....." he looked at his wrist, time slowly passing as he struggled with the maths. "140,225 times I can say that I Theodore Nott love you Blaise Zabini"

*I love you too. But seriously stop. don't waste your words* the sun glinted off his chocolaty fingers dancing through the air as Theo let out a loud sigh and slumped next to his boyfriend *now you're being dramatic*

"you don't get it do you? i. love. You. Not anyone else. You. I don't want anyone else. I just want you. Because I love you" Theo was annoyed. It wasnt that hard to understand was it? Or did Blaise not feel the same way? Was he just going to laugh at him?

*I don't want anyone else either. But seriously. Don't risk it. Not for me. Please*

Not many things were known about the mysterious soul marks. No one knew where they came from. Why they were there. Or how they worked. But what people did know was that as soon as you spoke your last available word you would stop breathing. Within seconds. There was no escaping it once it had ticked down.

They both looked at Theos wrist.

140,188

*I promise I'll be careful* Theos fingers flashes quickly stilling once more a Blaise let out a soft breath of relief *but Blaise*

"I love you"

Blaise rolled his eyes before pulling the stubborn boy closer joining their lips under the joining warm evening light all homework surrounding them forgotten.

******

"I love you"

Soft whispers at night.

128,416

**********

"I love you"

Stars gleamed in the distance.

101,912.

*******

"hey! I love you!"

Inky fingers threaded together.

87,419.

*******

"Blaise, I love you"

Wisps of smoke curling into the sky.

52,976.

*********

"I'll love you forever"

Another quidditch match celebration

21,837

*******

"I love you"

Stones skimmed across the lake

4,961

********

"oh, and Blaise? I love you"

Last minute nerves before a test.

278

********

"I love you"

61

*please stop* pain and worry all over his face *I cant. I cant do this without you. Please. Well have years together.*

Theo looked at him, sitting cross legged on Blaise's bed.

"we couldn't. you know that. The minute we leave here well be separated. Forced in marriages. well have no choice"

*we could run* Theo hadn't never known how broken someone could look before that moment. Particularly Slytherins. The expert in masks and expressionless faces.

"my fathers a death eater. He wouldn't let me go easily. He'd kill us. And I couldn't leave Orion. You know that. Besides I'd rather die happily with you then be murdered in this war"

6

Theo. Please stop tears streamed down his face until the kissed them away with a small smile, his own tears mixing in.

"Blaise Zabini, I love you"

1

"STOP!!" the word shot out like a bullet silencing everything.

Theo looked at Blaise, surprise dancing over his face.

"please Theo. Please. Please don't go. I love you so. So. So. Much. I need you. Please....." Blaise's voice cracked, tears flowing faster and faster as he held Theo in their dorm. "I love you. I love you. I need you"

Theo stopped him with a kiss

Minutes passed without them noticing as they held each other tight, wishing life was fairer.

"Blaise...."

The word was whispered so softly into his chest that he shouldn't have heard it. But he did. It seemed as loud as a cannon in the silence of the room.

"no! Theo! I love you! Please don't go!"

He watched as his boyfriend smiled one last time, eyes closed, and went limp in his arms. Theos last thought only of the chocolaty skinned boy holding him so tightly it should have hurt. But if it did, he didn't feel it.

Blaise whimpered. The sound of a broken soul. The opposite of his usual unruffled pureblood self.

And with tears clouding his vision he began to talk. Of all the things he wished he could have said to his boyfriend. To wished one of the only people hed ever loved.

2,437,106

********

Time passed and Blaise's words continued to flow as fast as his tears. He laughed at past jokes, that now seemed empty and lifeless. But he would live and remember the happier times once more. For Theo

586,492

*********

His throat cracked and hurt. The was only reminder of his tears no more than dried on salty water and a headache. He had a couple of things he still needed to say. Not to Theo. But to others

10

********

He walked into the great hall. People stopping and staring at the site of the usually so perfect Blaise Zabini., eyes red and puffy with tear tracks down his face. Hands flashed. Faces brimming with curiosity. The silence punctured by some of the lucky few with their fated or who just didnt care.

*what's with Zabini*

"what's happened?"

*Blaise what's wrong*

*he looks terrible*

Blaise ignored them all and continued his walk to the small boy sitting on the Slytherin bench

"he loved you" gasps erupted and Orion's hands were the only sign that showed his confusion. A perfect pureblood. The Nott family's last chance. The thought made Blaise want to laugh at it all.

*who*

A small smile tugged on his lips although to most it seemed more a grimace.

"Theo"

He turned and walked to the door. People growing more confused and annoyed at the lack of answers with each step. He paused before turning to face the emerald table that they'd made their home for so many years.

"I'm sorry" they left his lips quietly but echoed loudly around. Before anyone could recover, he was gone. As quick and swift as a shadow. He fled along the corridors and through the common room quickly reaching their dorm. Locking it swiftly with a couple of waves of his wand, he turned to his bed. Theos still warm body lying on it.

He looked around once. At the dorm where they'd grown. Laughed. Cried. And lived. He couldn't do this anymore. Not without hero. His oasis. His light. His soulmate. No matter what their wrists said. They were soulmates.

He climbed onto his bed, back resting against the headboard and pulled Theo up between his legs. His warmth grounding Blaise as he held him to his chest. He buried his face in the fluffy dark hair he had grown to love so much and whispered gently

"I love you Theo"

His last thoughts of another life. Where maybe. Just maybe they could be fated. Or in another universe where they were free to choose who they loved. Their story may have been short and bittersweet and fated to fail but maybe. Just maybe. They would get their happy ending. Somewhere. Some when.


	2. Epilogue (kind of)

a few hours later when he had finally succeeded in breaking through the door s locks, Draco saw the bed where they'd played games, gotten drunk, shared secrets, laughed and now where two of his closest friends lay, cold. A scream ripped out of his lungs making students come running.

It was pansy who saw their wrists, both containing an inky 0 and pieced together what had happened

It was Daphne who told Orion what had happened to his brother and hero. Who was there for him to turn to now Theo was gone.

It was Astoria who comforted Draco unable to cope with the loss of people he loved. Their numbers turning to infinities getting lost in the heartbreak and shock that consumed them all.

It was Gregory and Vincent who made sure people left them all alone and organised the funeral

It was Snape who told the school the next morning what had happened. Curiosity about how Blaise had been, turning into shock and horror. Hatred and contempt for the Slytherins, turning into pity a and horror, unable to imagine how they would feel if two members of their house left in such a way.

Surprisingly it was Harry and his Gryffindor's who insisted they had something to remember them by in their last and true home. Dumbledore, unable to deny the wishes of his favourite house and the chosen one, agreed to place a plaque in the huge entrance. The Slytherins ensured that it was always shining and as more plaques were added it stayed the Slytherins job, despite what house the student had been in, to keep them clean and readable.

It was all of the Slytherins who struggled more as the year passed. Eyes grew dark and smiles became forced. The usual bickering and laughter that usually filled the rooms was now only the ghost of a memory. It was dark outside and slowly it had infiltrated the castle, growing darker as Voldemort's grip on the wizarding world grew stronger.

But it was Luna, joining them on the anniversary of the friends death after Voldemort's downfall, who calmly informed them that they didn't want them all to be sad.

When questioned she replied "well, they always look saddest when you're all crying over them"

hours later after a lot of coxing and useless facts about Blibbering Humdingers and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks they had pieced together the story.

She told them how at every moment of their lives she had always seen two boys close by watching, smiling and laughing. Holding hands with two identical infinites on their wrists.

She told them how they look just as Blaise and Theo had on the happy days prequaling their deaths. She tells them about all the times they've helped or been there in their bad times but "didn't you know? theyre really nice to talk to. I like their company."

Maybe Luna has some seer blood. But she helps them see their friends so they don't ask. Time would pass and they stayed in the corner. Watching. Laughing. Smiling. Waiting.

One day their friends would join them. and their hearts would be full again, re-joined with their chosen family. And maybe somewhere Theo and Blaise would get their happy ending. Their oasis in a war. Maybe they already did. But until their last friend joins them, they'll stay. Waiting. Together. forever.


End file.
